Hermelina
|-|Ground's Nir= |-|Earth= Summary Hermelina is one of the humans that regularly cross to the parallel world of Ground's Nir. One of Beatrice's friends who regularly teams up with her to go into the Labyrinth, Hermelina is also considered a monster at the level cap. In the real world, Hermelina is a detective that belongs to a private secretive detective agency made up of retired police and JSDF officers that operate both in Earth and Ground's Nir as an external sector that investigates things that official government agencies cannot. Like Philinnion, Hermelina tries to keep an eye on Beatrice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically, 8-A with magic | 9-B Name: Hermelina (Ground's Nir name, real name unknown) Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: About 24 Classification: Human, Fighter Priest, Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, can transform her mace into other weapons and attach chains and weapons to its top part, expert staff, flail and whip user, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, Resistance towards various types of damage, both elemental like Water/Ice/Cold and physical like Impact/Slashing/Stabbing/Arrow (Her best physical resistance is impact) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert staff, flail and whip user, skilled boxer and hand-to-hand fighter Attack Potency: At least Building level physically (Highly superior to fodder humans and people like Pure Knight, who can defeat monsters capable of destroying buildings barehanded), Multi-City Block level with magic (Can blow away an entire section of a town; her Shooting Star technique can sink the ground on an area the size of a campus more than one meter) | Wall level (Can send several people flying with one blow and destroys doors with a kick, can casually dent a metal door and easily defeat a bear/tiger/boxing champion, can punch with enough strength to crush a small car) Speed: Subsonic (Even much weaker warriors than her have percentage type buffs on them that increase their speed by 500%, comparable to Beatrice) | Peak Human (Fast enough to defeat several armed bodyguards on her own with minimal difficulties) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Physically stronger than Beatrice) | Superhuman (Casually lifts and plays with a metal sphere the size of a balance ball with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Wall Class Durability: Street level against bullets (Has no resistance against them), at least Building level against most types of attacks (Should be able to tank attacks from fodder humans), up to City level with shields (Her shields give her the strongest defense capabilities in her group and can tank an attack capable of killing the Thousand Dragon and knocking out Iberian Orcs, but their durability appears to be variable and have been threatened by weaker attacks on occasion) | Wall level Stamina: High, comparable to Beatrice | Above average Range: Extended melee range, higher when attaching weapons to staff, hundreds of meters with Shooting Star | Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Metal staff, armor, sensor spikes | Reinforcing suit. As a weapon she carries either a flail or a special custom fishing pole Intelligence: High, Hermelina is an expert fighter and one of the most experienced humans in Ground's Nir. She's also an experienced detective. She can use her magic for advanced physics calculations Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, in Ground's Nir she's weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, her resistances depend on her Willpower (mental energy used for magic) and will disappear when it runs out Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Like other humans that cross to Ground's Nir, Hermelina is capable of using magic. Hermelina's Job is "Fighter Priest", she's a priest that hasn't learned any healing techniques and instead focuses on physical power. Her Shining Weapon is a metal staff. *'Magic Weapon:' Hermelina can use magic to attach chains and weapons to her metal staff. This includes things like making a large steel fist appear at the end of a staff or adding metal teeth to make it look like a rake. Her usual way of fighting is based on attaching chains and solid metal or spiked balls to create a flail. Hermelina's magic metal balls will smash everything in their path, with the remains like rubble, bricks or stone sticking to the balls. Thus, her weapon continuously grows in size with each swing. **'Shooting Star:' A special technique that normally requires major targeting support to be effective. Hermelina swings her staff down, a movement that is followed by a massive hunk of metal, a weapon colossal enough to be mistaken for a meteor or asteroid. Its destructive power can sink the ground by more than a meter over an area the size of a school campus. *'Transformation:' Hermelina's Shining Weapon can transform into various shapes; from any type of blunt weapon such as a war hammer or a mining hammer to things like a shovel, a steel boat based on a torture device used during witch hunts, a breaking wheel (an execution device modelled after a giant gear), a metal ladder and shields. When faced with attacks stronger than her own defence Hermelina has shown the ability to create a series of fragile metal shields/panels that slightly divert the path of the enemy's attack as they are broken one by one. *'Map Magic:' Hermelina is a fan of creating maps using magic. She can sync her map with her allies for better coordination. **'Sensors:' Hermelina carries with her multiple sensor spikes made of metal that react to biomagnetism. After she drives it into the ground, her map will display an alert when a living creature enters within 10 meters of it. *'Analysis Magic:' Hermelina can use her magic to analyze the battlefield and perform calculations to predict and guide the flow of battle. The results of these calculations, which include things like potential energy, kinetic energy, gravity, pendulum motion, combining and separating vectors, etc; can be displayed in a magic rectangular frame create by Hermelina. The frame also displays curves of light to visualize the next movements of objects inside the frame. While useful, it is only good for something slow enough for her to visualize. **'Lockpicking:' It has been mentioned that Hermelina can use her physics calculations for lockpicking even microscopic locks. Detective Equipment: While on Earth Hermelina has access to special equipment as a member of a special detective agency. *'Reinforcing Suit:' A prototype reinforcing suit developed by the Ministry of Defense to assist in construction, nursing, agriculture, and the military. Primarily located around her hips, it extends robot arms out onto her bare arms and legs to support her strength. This representative smart tool is rumored to allow someone to carry several times or even several dozen times as much weight as a normal person. * Flail: A metal ball the size of a balance ball attached to a thick chain. The chain can be extended by a special wire to increase the weapon's range. * Custom Fishing Pole: A fishing pole that has been modified into a weapon by Hermelina by tying several weights to the end of the line. Since a sports fishing pole and line are simply not sturdy enough, Hermelina used a pole made of the same special steel used in a tank’s suspension and a wire made from the same spider web structure used in bulletproof vests. The weights are made of tungsten steel, and since hand-reeling it every time would be a pain, she added an electric reel. Hermelina can accurately hit someone’s head at a distance of 30 meters and she can use it as a curved flail weapon at midrange. When the weights have been fully pulled back to the end of the pole, it functions as a whip with a deadly head at close range. Key: Ground's Nir | Earth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Mace Users Category:Chain Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Whip Users Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Adults Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9